This invention relates to planar surface boards hinged to fold to a size less than the original surface area of the board. More particularly, this invention relates to a board of the aforementioned type which is foldable to a size one-fourth the original surface area of the board. The invention has particular utility in game boards and portable table surfaces.
Conventional game boards have a planar surface and customarily a square outline shape. Such boards comprise two identical rectangular segments hinged at the playing surface along contiguous edges to form the square outline when opened flat and foldable to the size of one of the rectangles which is one-half the open size. Boxes in which the game board and separate game pieces are marketed and stored are rectangular to accommodate the folded board. Boxes so constructed often contain substantial empty space, are structurally weak, and require much space for storing, particularly on or in conventional size shelves or cabinets of residential living units.